Seperation
by Yami Maleci
Summary: Hiwatari is sick an tired of Satoshi always interfering with his plans so he deices to seperate Krad from Satoshi, but his plan befires when he finds he is unable to control the young tamer's curse. Please R R! Chapter 6 is updated!
1. Blood on the walls

Separation

By: Kai Celiera

Kai: Yay new D.N. Angel Fic!

Satoshi: (shakes head) Why, why, why?

Kai: (holds up complete D.N.Angel box set) Because, I finished my first box set….WITH A BOX!

Satoshi: (raises eyebrow) Kai, box set kind of implies having a box to go with it, duh.

Kai: (points to Hellsing DVDs) My Hellsing ones didn't though.

Satoshi: (shrugs) That's my problem why?

Krad: I think she's trying to prove a point Master Satoshi, work with her.

Satoshi: Shut up Krad.

Kai: How bout we just start the chapter instead?

Krad: (holds up sign) –Insert generic disclaimer here—

Kai: (glares) Not funny!

111111111111111111

Satoshi moaned as he began to come to. "Ow, my head," he mumbled somewhat incoherently as he attempted to reach up and touch the back of his head, but found he was unable to do so due to his hand being tied behind the back of the chair he was seated in. "What the hell?" Satoshi's eyes darted around the torch lit room for some kind of explanation.

"I'm so relieved to see your conscious, Satoshi," a voice stated, though the tone had a hint of sarcasm, as a figure walked into the dim light holding a rather large book," I was beginning to worry when you didn't wake up last night."

Satoshi glanced upward at the figure as his groggy mind tried to put the voice to a face. "Father…" he spoke once his mind put two and two together. "What are you planning?" he struggled with the ropes around his wrist.

Hiwatari gave his son an amused smile as he watched him struggle. "You needn't concern yourself, brat," he stated ruffling the blue haired boy's hair, "now be a good boy and tell me where the Dust of Seven Souls is"

"Like I would tell a man like you!"

Hiwatari moved closer to the boy so that he could grab a hold of his chin. "Don't take that tone with me, Satoshi," he warned as he produced a small dagger, the type you'd expect to see use to open letters, and dug it deep into Satoshi's upper leg. Satoshi inhaled sharply through his teeth to keep from crying out, "I figured you'd say something like that which is why I brought some tools of persuasion," he grinned as he pulled the blade out of Satoshi's leg, twisting it as he did so to get the boy to scream.

Satoshi whimpered as he watched the blood flow freely from the wound before his attention was turned to a new figure entering the room. "Master, I have the book you were looking for," a girl stated handing the Police Chief a large book of spells.

"Thank you Mio," Hiwatari replied taking the book from the girl and paging through it, getting a sinister grin as he did so. "Now be a good girl and go look through Satoshi's things to find me the Dust of Seven souls," Mio nodded before leaving to do her task.

Hiwatari smiled as he turned his attention back to Satoshi. "See, I really don't need your help," he said as if he were just taking casually to an old friend while he played with the dagger, "though it would be nice if you just tell me where your hiding it, Satoshi," he paused as he placed the dagger right up to Satoshi's neck, pressing it hard enough to draw blood. "Let's try a different approach shall we?"

11111111111111

Daisuke Niwa yawned as the teacher went on with her lesson. Letting his eyes wonder around the room they happened to stop at the empty desk normally occupied Satoshi Hiwatari. 'I wonder why Hiwatari-kun isn't here today?' he thought to himself as he noticed Takashi making puppy eyes at Mio Hio.

_Shouldn't you be paying more attention to your math problems then worrying if Creepy boy is okay_ , Dark's voice echoed in the back of Daisuke's mind

Daisuke let out a loud sigh, earning him a glare from his Math teacher. "But Dark, he wasn't even at the museum last night when we stole that painting," he protested as he scribbled some math problems on his paper.

Dark let out a yawn. _He's probably just sick or something_, he stated as he prepared to take his afternoon nap, _besides, if there was an unfortunate soul that happened to pick a fight with Creepy boy I'm sure his over possessive curse would have something to say about it._

"You mean Krad?"

_Bingo, oh and Dai, you might wanna consider paying attention._ Dark pointed out, _I think the teacher's asking you a question._

"Ah crap…" Dai muttered, "Way to get me trouble Dark!"

111111111111111

Hiwatari sighed as he stood up from making a pentagram on the floor, wiping his hands of Satoshi's sticky blood in the process. "I've been patient with you, Satoshi," he remarked eyeing the stab wound in the child's side to make sure it wasn't a fatal one; he needed Satoshi alive for the spell to work. "Now where is the artifact?"

Satoshi stared at the man as he tried to keep his mind off the searing pain screaming through his body due to his leg and now the stab wound in his side, as well as other cuts and bruises that his father had inflicted upon him up to this point. "I'm not letting you get a hold of Krad's power, ever!" he shouted before spitting right in the Police Chief's face.

Hiwatari growled as he wiped the insult out of his eye. "You will pay for that you brat!" he shouted as he backhanded Satoshi, knocking the chair over. Satoshi made a gagging noise as he came in contact with his blood that was on the floor.

"Mr. Hiwatari, I found the Dust of Seven Souls," Mio stated as she entered the room holding a sliver necklace with a small vial at the end of it. Satoshi cursed out loud as the chair was sat upright again and he came face to face the vial containing a purple liquid, why it was called the Dust of Seven Souls instead of something else he could never figure out.

Hiwatari gave a sinister grin before taking the vial from Mio. "Good girl, Mio," he complimented as grabbed a hold of Satoshi's chin and tried to force the vial into his mouth, which proved to be quite difficult with Satoshi moving his head around, "Stop fighting me Satoshi!" Hiwatari growled frustrated as he finally got the contents of the vial into the boy's mouth then he tipped his head back forcing him to swallow. Once Satoshi had swallowed the contents he took the opportunity to bite the hand that force fed him, causing Hiwatari yelp and backhand him again. Ignoring his bleeding hand, Hiwatari began to chant in a foreign language, which made the blue haired boy nauseous before the pain set in. Satoshi screamed as tears fell down his cheeks while a figure began to materialize next to him.

"Krad…" Satoshi murmured before falling unconscious.

The blonde demon turned towards his tamer, having heard his name being called out. "What is this?" he asked blankly as he moved some of the matted bangs out of Satoshi's face.

Hiwatari grinned as he set the book on the table. "Do as I say demon and you can keep this body without having that brat interfere with you," he stated, "I have a few tasks for you first."

Krad glared at the figure, now realizing that this was the man Satoshi-sama called 'father'. "Do it yourself, I do not need your help with Master Satoshi," he spat as he looked over Satoshi to see how bad his wounds were.

"What if I told you I could kill you right now?"

Krad's ear perked at the sound of this and he looked back up at the brown haired man. "Go on…" he replied eyeing him.

"If my dear son dies, then you go along with him," Hiwatari explained cleaning the blood off the dagger he'd been using on Satoshi earlier, "Satoshi is weak, and I'd hate for him to lose anymore blood then he already has."

"I'm listening, what is this task you would have me do?"

11111111111111

Kai: (grins evilly) and I think I'll leave you guys with a cliff hanger!

Acko: That's evil Kai, just evil

Satoshi: I've decided I hate you both

Acko: why me?

Satoshi: For helping her with this madness

Kai: (huggles Acko-chan) Well, I still love you!

Acko: (gags) Can't breathe Kai! (passes out)

Kai: (pokes Acko with a stick) Acko, wake up, I still need your help!

Satoshi: You're never going to wake her up like that

Heisuke: I'll go get the smelling salt

Okita: (smiles) Please Read and Review!


	2. Mirror Of Finite

Separation

Ch. 2--- Krad .V.S. Dark

Kai: (smiles) Time for chapter 2!

Satoshi: Oh joy, more blood and gore

Kai: I am not just about blood and gore you know!

Acko: (snickers) Kai, you are so about the blood and gore!

Kai: You know me all too well…

Will: (Wonders in) Acko….Oh Acko!

Acko: (whispers to Kai) Why is your random friend calling my name?

Kai: (snickers) He's looking for his pencil.

Acko: (looks at Will) You named your pencil after me? WHY?

Will: Cause I like your name

Kai: We also decided that Krad's hair tastes like cherries! (Sucks on Krad's pony-tail)

Krad: (glares) Go pick on Master Satoshi

Satoshi: (looks up from reading a book) Nope, sorry Kradums, she's all yours.

Krad: ….I never want to hear you utter that nickname again.

Hisoka: Kai, you're rambling, you should probably just start your story.

Kai: (uber glomps Hisoka) SOKA!

Hisoka: (tries to breathe) Why am I here again?

Kai: Disclaimer!

Hisoka: (breathe air after Kai lets go) Kai doesn't own D.N.Angel Please Read and Review!

(kudos to acko-chan for helping me out on this ch, you rock girl!)

111111111111111111

_Dai, I don't understand why you insist on coming up here, _Dark wined as his Tamer trudged up the stairs to Satoshi's apartment.

"Because I'm worried, Dark, that's why," Daisuke remarked as he walked up the last flight of stairs before Satoshi's apartment door. "Besides, the teacher wanted me to bring these worksheets to him."

_That's a lame excuse to see Creepy Boy, even for you._

"Shut up, Dark!" Daisuke shouted as he knocked on the door waiting for Satoshi to answer. "Open up Hiwatari-kun, it's just me, Daisuke!"

_I'm not judgin' I'm just sayin'._

Daisuke ignored the Kaitou as he waited for his friend to answer the door, but when five minutes had past and still no sign of Satoshi, Daisuke decided to try the door for himself to see if it was unlocked. "Hey Hiwatari…" he started to say but his voice dropped off when he took note of the room around him with overturned objects and things littering the floor like a tornado had passed through it. "What happened in here?"

_It would appear that we're not the only ones deciding to brake and enter into Creepy Boy's house, _Dark replied as he felt the fear and worry begin to creep into his Tamer's consciousness, _unless the dear Commander is just a mess house keeper._

"Dark, be serious, Satoshi could be in trouble," Daisuke groaned. "What are we going to do?"

_Nothing, as of now anyways, for all we know Satoshi could be just fine,_ Dark replied as he took control of his Tamer, "Besides, we've got a Hikari artwork to steal!"

_But Dark!_

"Fine, if it makes you feel any better we'll look in to it after words, alright?" Dark replied. "Now, it's off to steal the Mirror of Finite!"

111111111111

Krad growled as he moved away from the brown haired man and walked over to Satoshi. _He doesn't look to well_, he noted to himself, as he noticed how pale his tamer had gotten. Bending down Krad went to move some of the bangs out of Satoshi's face, but pulled away when he felt the heat radiating off his head yet the rest of his body seemed to feel like ice. Krad frowned when Satoshi let out a loud whimpering noise. "All you need to do is steal that art work for me and then I promise to let him free and give the freedom you desire," Krad turned his head towards the voice and found Satoshi's father giving him a sadistic grin.

Krad glared at the man as he tried to suppress the urge to kill him, only for the sake of not knowing exactly what this spell of his that he'd cast was capable of. "Very well," he said eyeing Satoshi once more before standing up, "but if I find one hair out of place when I get back, your head will be on a sliver platter along with that stupid thief."

Hiwatari chuckled as he produced a knife and walked over to Satoshi. "Don't worry demon, I'll take good care of precious Satoshi Hikari," he assured cutting the bonds on the boy's bloody wrists and watched him fall to the floor with a small 'thump' sound. Krad glared at the man as he wrapped his white coat around the boy before disappearing into the night. Hiwatari took one last look at his son before leaving the room. _And for your sake, little Hikari, he better come back. _

1111111111111111

Dark snuck silently through the darkened hallways of the museum. Disarming the alarm system had been a piece of cake, and it was even easier without Satoshi's presence. "Wow, I didn't know this job was going to be this much of a snap," he commented to Dai as he made his way to where the mirror was being kept.

_I'm worried, Dark,_ Daisuke whined as knocked out a guard from behind, _this isn't like Hiwatari at all._

Dark rolled his eyes. "I told you Daisuke; we'll go look for your creepy lover boy after we steal that mirror," he replied.

_Yeah, but I just can't shake this creepy feeling, Dark, that something is really wrong with Satoshi._

Dark ignored his tamer as he walked into the room that held the Mirror of Finite, but stopped in mid walk when a familiar figure appeared, the mirror he had come to take tucked safely under his arm and his trademark white coat no where to be seen. "Well, how nice of you to save me the trouble of looking for yah," he shouted, eyeing the blond demon. "Now if you don't mind why don't you flash the cute tamer of yours so mine can shut up and let me get back to my job?"

Krad glance at Dark spreading his wings as if preparing to take flight. "I'm sorry, I don't have time to indulge you at the moment," he stated, "I have more important matters to attend to."

Dark put on a pouty face. "Krad I'm hurt," he began changing at his other self and pinning him to the wall careful not to damage what he came here to get. "Now what could be so important that you couldn't spend some quality time with lil' ol' me?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Krad spat throwing the thief off of him and prepared to leave once again only to be blasted by Dark. "Damn you, you annoying Kaitou!"

"You're not leaving until I get the mirror!"

"Get in line," Krad growled throwing a couple of feathers his way, "you can take the damn thing for all I care after…" Krad's voice trailed off as he fell to the ground in pain. "That lying bastard!"

Dark stood dumbfounded as his enemy rose again from the ground. "I think you better start explaining yourself, Krad" Dark remarked when Krad fell to the ground once more. "What did you do to Satoshi?"

"I didn't do anything to Satoshi-sama," Krad protested angrily he couldn't believe that the idiot phantom thief was accusing him hurting his everything. "Why don't you go ask that bastard Satoshi-sama calls father?"

11111111111111

Mio glance over the boy she held in her arms as she quietly hummed a tune to herself. Satoshi was covered pretty much from head to toe in dry, crusted blood which was oozing out again from his side. Mio also note that he was running a fever which was probably due to one of the wounds becoming infected with germs. "I hope that blonde haired man comes soon," she remarked to no one in particular running her hands through Satoshi's hair in an effort to silence his whimpering. Suddenly a pair of groggy eyes looked up at her as Satoshi began to regain consciousness.

"Where am…" Satoshi voice trailed off as he tried to put together a coherent sentence before realizing the he had been placed in Mio's lap. "Let go of me!"

"Stop struggling, Satoshi," Mio replied trying desperately to calm the injured boy down before he hurt himself worse, "I'm not going to hurt you." after a few moment of running her fingers through Satoshi's hair again she got the sobbing classmate to calm down a bit.

"I want to go home," Satoshi said resting his head against her shoulder. Under normal circumstances Satoshi would never think of doing anything like this, but he was too tired to really support his weight so Mio shoulder looked as good as any place to rest his head.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help," Mio said, as she used a damp rag to try to cool the boy off, "you're far too weak and it would be an easy task for your father to capture you again." Satoshi whimpered again as his eyelids began to droop, Mio smiled sadly as she watched the blue haired boy drift into a restless sleep once again.

111111111111111111111

Kai: Well, I finally got the damn chapter done!

Yami Bakura: Wow, it's amazing

Kai: Sorry for the late update guys, but I hope you enjoyed

Yami Bakura: You and your cheap apologies

Kai: (sends Yami B to the shadow Realm) Stuff it Yami B.

Satoshi: Please Read and Review!


	3. Why Kai Shouldn't Play Doctor

Separation Ch 3- You brought that _thing_ home.

Kai: (smiles) Time to start ch 3!

Satoshi: (face fault) Don't you have someone else to go bother?

Kai: (is ignoring the fact that Snake eyes needs to be badly updated) No, why whatever do you mean Satoshi-sama?

Satoshi: (glares) I meant go bother someone else Kai, I'm not interested.

Kai: (huggles Satoshi) You don't get that choice Satoshi-sama! Besides Yami B hasn't pissed me off enough yet.

Yami B: (looks up from a piece of paper) It's on my list of things to do Kai-ba Girl.

Satoshi: (being huggled to death by Kai) Don't just stand there like a dumbass, help me!

Yami B: (suddenly very interested in his deck) No, I think I have better things to do, like where is Little Yugi.

Kai: (rolls eyes) I don't own D.N.Angel but I would like to molest Satoshi!

1111111111111111

Dark blinked, he couldn't believe the story that the blonde demon had told him. "How can I be sure you're telling me the truth, Krad," he asked looking at Krad, who was running his fingers over the mirror's edge.

Krad sent a glare towards the Kaitou. "What reason would I have to lie to you, Dark?" he spat spreading out his wings. "Now, if you're done wasting my time, let's go I don't want to leave Satoshi-sama there by himself."

Dark raised eyebrow as the two took off into the night. "That's an odd thing coming from you," he noted before an energy blast nearly knocked him out of the sky. "Whoa, it was just a joke!"

"I don't have time for your jokes."

111111111111111

Dark sighed, he felt like he was flying blind into a trap with his arch enemy as his guild. "I don't like this, Daisuke," he muttered as a building came into view, "this has to be a trap."

_What other choice to we have, Dark?_ Daisuke inquired

"Satoshi isn't my tamer," Dark replied as he fallowed Krad into a clearing and landed gracefully on the ground. "Why is this suddenly my problem?"

_Because Hiwatari-kun is my friend, Dark._

"Oh yeah," Dark muttered as he glanced at Krad, who was staring up at the building with contempt. "Is this the place, Krad?"

Krad nodded as he pointed to an open window. "This is where Satoshi-sama is being held," he answered, "you will go in through that open window and get Satoshi-sama while I take care of some unfinished business." and with that, the blonde angel flew off in the other direction.

11111111111

"Where is that fool?" Hiwatari growled angrily, as he paced the floor where Satoshi lay only a few feet away whimpering. "He should have been back by now!" the brown haired man moved towards the blue haired tamer, snatching him from his spot on the floor in the process.

Satoshi let out a strangled cry as he was thrown back to the floor. "I don't know…" he mumbled as the room began to spin, "leave me alone"

Dark winced as he watched Satoshi lay on the floor bleeding and whimpering. "I guess Krad wasn't joking around," he muttered as he watched the Police Chief kick the boy in the side before turning to another figure who had just entered the room.

_Dark, we have to save him!_ Daisuke shouted, his voice taking on a note of urgency.

"Keep a level head Daisuke, or we're not going to be able to," Dark commanded as he watched the two figures leave the room, "See, all we had to do is wait for the right moment." Spreading his black wings, Dark quickly flew down to the ground and landed close to the Commander. "Satoshi, open your eyes," he said pulling the boy into a sitting position and gently shaking him.

_He doesn't look good, Dark._

Dark ignored his tamer's remark as Satoshi began to come around. "So nice of you to come back to consciousness, Commander," he mocked.

Satoshi glanced up-word as his groggy mind tried to figure out who was holding him up. "Let go of me, Dark!" he whimpered as he struggled against the thief's grasp.

"Would you stop struggling, Satoshi!" Dark commanded as he tried to get the boy to calm down, "You're only going to make it worse," through it didn't seem to matter because Satoshi wouldn't stop struggling.

"I don't need your help, Dark!" Satoshi yelled, as he weakly pushed against Dark as he struggled. "Go away!"

_Maybe you should turn into me?_ Daisuke suggested when he saw that Dark was getting no where fast. _Maybe I can get him to clam down._

"I don't really like the idea, but whatever if you think it'll help," Dark replied as he switched places with Daisuke.

The red head look down at Satoshi as he ran his fingers through his matted, blood stained hair in an attempt to calm him down. "Relax Satoshi, we're not going to hurt you," he explained trying to keep his voice soft, "pretty soon you'll be nice and warm in your bed."

Satoshi gave a soft cry, it was taking all his energy just to keep his eyes open and his struggling wasn't helping matters. "Daisuke, where is Krad?" he murmured as he started to drift off again.

_Keep him awake, Daisuke, _Dark commanded noticing the young commander was starting to lose consciousness, _I don't know if we'll be able to wake him up if he falls asleep again._

Daisuke nodded forgetting that Dark couldn't see it. "Krad will be here soon, Hiwatari-kun," he assured him as he took off the black trench coat he was wearing and wrapped his shivering friend in it. "He just had to take care of some stuff first."

"I want to go home," Satoshi stated though his voice was barely audible as he leaned into Daisuke's chest; weariness finally taking over completely.

1111111111111111

Krad let out a homicidal laugh as he stood over _his everything's_ supposed father, the man who was suppose to protect his young tamer, but failed horribly at the task. "You though you could control me, of all people, _boss?_" he asked his voice taking a mocking tone at the last word in the statement. "And what's worse you tried to manipulate me with my own Tamer, what a fool."

"Where is the mirror?" Hiwatari asked trying to stand in a position that would possibly make the angel feel threatened. "I won't hesitate to kill Satoshi."

Krad's eyes glowed. "You will not lay a finger on him," he stated flashing a familiar dagger, "you are not worthy," the blonde angel thrust the dagger forward into the stomach of the unfortunate Chief of Police.

111111111111

Daisuke glanced down at Satoshi with a worried expression. His friend's breaths had become increasingly shallow and he had become even paler, if it hadn't been for the fact that Satoshi's eyes being half opened Daisuke would have already thought he was dead. _He looks like he's been drugged,_ Dark stated, amused with the expression on the Commander's face.

"Dark, this is serious, Satoshi could die," Daisuke scolded. "What is taking Krad so long to do anyways?" as if on cue the door to the room they were in swung open and in stepped the blood soaked blonde holding the mutilated bodies of Satoshi's father and Mio Hio. "Oh my god…"

Krad smirked. "The fools deserved it, little Daisuke," he stated matter of factly, dropping the bodies before he walked over to the red head and picked Satoshi up in his arms, the boy offered no resistance as he snuggled into the blood stained clothes of the Hikari's curse. Daisuke on the other hand felt as though he were going to throw up.

_Give me control Daisuke_, Dark remarked as he felt his tamer almost become sick. Quickly performing the switch Dark stood up in Dai's place as he glanced at Krad trying to think of his next move. "Satoshi will die if we don't stop the wounds from bleeding soon."

Krad stared at the Kaitou before turning his attention to Satoshi, who was holding onto his stained coat as if it were his only life line. "You have a plan to fix this I assume," he asked eyeing Dark once again.

"Follow me, I think I have an idea," and with that the two took off into the night sky once again.

11111111111111111

Krad growled as Dark seemed to take him around in circles in the night sky. "We had better get there soon, Kaitou," he shouted angrily head of him, instantly cursing himself as he did so since Satoshi had just fallen asleep and he didn't really want to wake him. "I'm sick of this cat and mouse."

Dark rolled his eyes, tonight was going to be a long night he could already tell, it was bad enough he had to play nice with Krad but soon enough he have to convince Emiko to help stitch up Satoshi to keep him from bleed all over the place. "Here it is, Krad," he stated pointing at a plain looking house. Krad nodded as the two of them began their decent onto the balcony of Dai's room. Popping the key into the lock, Dark opened the door and the two walked into Daisuke's darkened room where they walked downstairs to find Emiko hard at work finishing the dishes.

"Welcome home Dark!" Emiko greeted as she turned around to an unexpected sight. "What in the hell are they doing here?"

Dark sighed as gave Emiko a sight smirk. "Emiko-san, before you get your underwear in a bunch I can explain," he stated as Krad gave him an annoyed look.

"Explain what Dark!" Emiko shouted glaring at the blonde. "You let that psychopath into our house!"

"I do believe it's your turn, Daisuke," Dark stated before transforming back into his tamer. Dai took one look at his mother's face and began to explain as quickly as he could.

"Mom, Satoshi is bleeding to death and I think his wounds are infected too," Daisuke explained trying to make sure the information didn't come out in a grabbled mess. "If something isn't done soon, he'll die."

Emiko looked at the Krad before looking at the bundle of whimpering flesh in his arms, he looked pretty bad she noted as she tried to make a decision on what to do. "Why didn't you take him to a hospital?" he inquired, "I don't know if there's anyway I can help him."

"With Krad here, I don't think that would have been a wise choice, Mom," Daisuke answered looking at Satoshi. "So will you help me?"

Emiko sighed, this is not exactly how she wanted to spend her night, but it looked like there was no helping it. "Put him on the couch," she ordered as she walked toward the bathroom, "I need to get some supplies and some extra clothes for him," Daisuke nodded as he pulled Krad towards the couch while his mother went to get the supplies she needed to stitch the blue haired boy up.

111111111

"Ugh, I look like Dark," Krad complained to himself as he walked back down stairs from the bathroom. The women Daisuke had called 'mother' had forced him to change out of his bloody clothes and the only outfits that seemed to fit him was Dark's. "You have horrible fashion sense, Kaitou."

Dark looked over at the figure who had just walked downstairs. "Like you should talk, Krad," he replied as he helped Emiko hold the string in place while she tied it, "you wear purple frill."

Satoshi groaned as Emiko stuck the needle back into his skin. "Do you two mind?" Emiko questioned glaring at the two. "It would be nice to finish this in peace and quiet."

The two angels muttered their apologies as Krad moved to sit next to his tamer. "How is Satoshi-sama?" he asked running his fingers through the boy's hair.

Emiko sighed as Satoshi curled himself into a ball. "Well, he's being difficult," she stated as she wrapped his wrist with a clean bandage. "Most of his wounds were infected; I did what I could with the antiseptic I had in the bathroom"

Krad glanced at Dark for a translation; he didn't quite understand what the woman was saying. "She means, you're lucky he's not dead yet" Dark remarked as he covered Satoshi up with a blanket that he had gotten out of the hallway closet.

"I guess we'll know if I did any good to him in the morning," Emiko said as she got up to go to bed, "for now just let him rest."

111111111111111111

Kai: (shakes head) And this is why you never ever want me to play doctor

Satoshi: (groans) I'll second that.

Kitten: That's why you have me Kai-chan! (Huggles Kai)

Kai: Thank Ra for that! Please Read and Review! (skips off to go watch Advent Children)


	4. The Chapter That Took Forever

Separation chapter 4: Back together again

Kai: (tosses notebook across the room) Stupid chapter 4, it's evil!

Satoshi: (mutters) Kind of like someone else I know (looks at Kai)

Reno: Do we even wanna know Kai?

Kai: (sighs) Well, it's nothing that major just that the chapter sounds cheesy and yaoi filled.

Satoshi: (sweatdrops) I thought you were the almighty "Yaoi fan girl"

Kai: (smiles) Oh yaoi is great on toast or when Kitten-sama is writing about it.

Satoshi: (gags) How about we just start the chapter, before you fill my head with anymore disgusting images. How in the hell do you get _Yaoi Toast?_

Krad: Master Satoshi, something's are better off not knowing I'm sure.

Satoshi: (shrugs) With Kai, you're probably right for once Krad.

Kai: (smacks Satoshi in the head) Shut your mouth and say my disclaimer (in cute little Bakura voice) Bitch!

Satoshi: You're so creepy. (Rubs head) Lil' Kai doesn't own D.N.Angel, please read and review!

Kai: (grins) But I would like some Yaoi toast covered in low-fat Satoshi and Daisuke!

Satoshi: (dies)

1111111111111111

Krad watched intently as Satoshi tossed and turned in his slumber. _What could be troubling you, my everything?_ He pondered to himself before Satoshi let out a loud whimper. "Hush my Satoshi-sama," Krad whispered into the boy's ear, as he ran his fingers through his hair and down his cheek. Satoshi tensed at the demon's touch, as he continued to be engulfed in his nightmare.

_Blood, crimson drops seeping everywhere I turned. All I can see is red. No where to run and more blood. A voice hisses in my ear, the tone angry with a sinister intent. I could feel it smothering me, the breath hot on my face. A fountain of blood coming up threatening to drown me as the owner of the voice continues to smirk at the misfortune._

_"See Satoshi, this is what happens when you don't do what I say," I try to scream but nothing comes out as a figure approached me, blade in hand. Blood spewed from the wound, searing pain followed. Flinching as hands wrapped around my throat…._

"No….please….stop," Satoshi begged in his sleep, as he struggled against Krad's hold. He glanced down at the restless tamer in his lap as he debated on whether or not to wake him.

"You should wake him up, Krad," a sleepy voice stated as a red head appeared in the doorway of the living room.

Krad looked up to see Daisuke standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes. "I don't need your help, pesky Niwa," he growled, "I can take care of Satoshi-sama just fine."

Daisuke took a bold step forward towards Krad and Satoshi. "He's having a nightmare," he remarked feeling Satoshi's forehead. "And it feels like he's still running a fever too."

Krad sighed as he gently shook Satoshi. "Satoshi-sama, wake up," he coaxed, the blue haired boy stirred before his eyes fluttered open. Crystal colored eyes stared up at the golden gaze of his curse.

"Wh-where…am…I?" Satoshi attempted to ask, though half of the question came out in a garbled mess of words. He glanced around the room, confusion clearly written on his face as he tried to make sense of where he was and what was going on before his eyes landed on Daisuke standing close to him. "Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke gave a sigh of relief when he noticed Satoshi's eyes fall on to his form. "Krad and Dark took you to my house," he explained, watching some of the confusion leave his classmate's eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Satoshi shifted under the blankets, trying to find a spot that was comfortable. "I don't think I could feel any worse," he muttered, closing his eyes for a moment to keep the room from spinning.

"I think I have something that might make you feel a little better," Daisuke remarked with his usual cheerful smile on his face, as he left the room only to appear a few minutes later carrying a glass of Apple Juice complete with pink bendy straw and a bottle of painkillers. "This will fix you right up, Hiwatari-kun."

_More like dope him up, Dai,_ Dark remarked, knowing exactly where this was going.

Satoshi opened one eye to see what Daisuke was holding out to him. "What is it?" he asked, trying to sit up, but failing horribly.

Krad shook his head slightly as he moved to help his weak master to sit up. "Better, Satoshi-sama?" he inquired, allowing Satoshi to rest his head on his shoulder. Satoshi nodded his thanks as he waited for the red head to answer his question.

"I rummaged around in the cupboard and found it," Daisuke answered, "It should help you feel better though."

_Dai, I really don't think giving Creepy boy that is such a good idea,_ Dark commented.

"Shut up Dark, I know what I'm doing" Daisuke protested giving the thief a mental glare.

Satoshi gave a half hearted nod, under normal circumstances he would have never accepted something like that from Daisuke, but then again it wasn't normal circumstances for him to get stabbed twice either. "If you think it will help," he muttered as Daisuke helped him take the offered pill and held the Apple Juice for him.

Krad watched Satoshi go limp in his arms. "Satoshi-sama?" he questioned as Satoshi's head rolled off Krad's shoulder like a rag doll.

"Why's Krad here? He's usually in my head…" Satoshi rambled, as he's eyes moved slowly from Krad to Daisuke. "I'm hungry…is there food?"

Krad glared at Daisuke with murderous intent. "You rotten little Niwa!" he yelled, nearly jumping off the couch to strangle Daisuke. "What did you do to my Tamer?"

Daisuke put up his hands in a surrender like fashion. "Krad, I swear I didn't do anything to Hiwatari, it's a side effect of what I gave him," he quickly blurted out in hopes it would save him from a gruesome death at the hands of Satoshi's curse. "Now that I think about it, maybe giving him that whole thing may have been a bit much."

"Daisuke, why are you wearing a banana pudding shirt?" Satoshi continued drifting in and out of consciousness.

_Way to go Daisuke, you've successfully made Creepy boy even creepier,_ Dark noted as he chuckled at Satoshi's rambling, _the best thing about it is he won't remember any of this when he wakes up._

"Dark, be nice."

"This is the song that doesn't end…" Satoshi began singing incoherently.

Krad rolled his eyes at the pitiful state his everything was in. "Niwa, let me barrow your sock," he stated holding out his free hand.

"What for?"

"I need something to gag him with," Krad stated looking down at Satoshi again. "His slurring is getting on my nerves."

Daisuke sighed, handing the blonde demon his left sock. "Just try not to hurt him anymore," he replied sitting down on the chair beside the couch. "I don't think I could get mom to help me again even if I got down on my hands and knees and begged." Krad nodded before stuffing the sock in Satoshi's mouth, silencing the slurred singing. Satoshi on the other hand began sucking intently on the sock before passing out once more.

_It's going to be a long night,_ Dark remarked, as his tamer tried to stifle a yawn.

11111111111111111

Daisuke awoke to a loud crashing noise downstairs. "Daisuke Niwa, get your butt out of bed!" a female's voice shouted from downstairs.

"Just…five…" Daisuke muttered, pulling the blankets over his head and turned over. "Too…tired…"

_Daisuke, get your ass up!_ Dark called, rolling his eyes.

"Dark, I don't wanna."

_What if something's wrong with your precious Creepy boy?_

Daisuke yawned rolling his body out of bed and putting on his bunny slippers. "Don't call him that, Dark," he scolded, wondering downstairs.

Satoshi groaned, shifting the muscles in his back as he slowly tired to sit up. Every bone in his body ached, every muscle hurt. Satoshi whimpered before pushing his unruly bangs out of his face so that he could see. The room was blurry and unfocused, the boy blinked a few times to try and clear his vision as memories of the previous night came flooding back into his consciousness. The Dust of Seven Souls, the Separation with the Hikari curse, and the blood dripping off the walls. What the hell had his_ father_ been thinking? Satoshi moved to stand, closing his eyes in frustration and pain before widening when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back towards the warmth of the blankets.

"Satoshi-sama, it would be best if you didn't immediately try to reopen your wounds," Krad stated, pulling the boy back into his lap.

Satoshi let out a yelp before struggling to break free of the blonde demon's grasp. "Let go of me, Krad!" he spat, glaring in Krad's direction. "I don't need your help!"

Krad smirked. "Stubborn little Hikari, as usual," he remarked, running his fingers through the boy's hair to get him to calm down. "What would your precious Niwa say?" as if on cue, Daisuke tripped into the room grinning like an idiot.

"Good morning, Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke greeted, after he picked himself off the floor. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little," Satoshi answered leaning back onto Krad and the warmth he provided. "I'm just tired."

"You look like your shivering," Daisuke noted when he saw that Satoshi was shaking like a leaf even though he was covered with blankets, "maybe I should take your temperature."

_You'd like that, wouldn't you Daisuke?_ Dark remarked laughing hysterically, _Playing doctor with Creepy boy._

"Shut up, Dark!" Daisuke yelled, a faint blush appearing on his face as he wondering back downstairs. "Open up, Hiwatari-kun!"

Satoshi gave his classmate a strange look. "Niwa, I'm…" the redhead stuck the plastic tube inside his mouth, effectively silencing his protests. Satoshi glared at Daisuke while he waited impatiently for the thing to beep.

"Well, at least your temperature went down."

"Good to know, Niwa," Satoshi growled, pulling the blankets over his head.

"It would appear that Satoshi-sama woke up in a bad mood this morning," Krad remarked, eyeing the bundle of blankets in his lap.

"You would to, if you were the one with the stab wounds," the blankets spoke.

"Maybe you'd be a little less crabby if you had some breakfast," Daisuke suggested, pulling the blankets off Satoshi's head making his hair stand on end.

"Whatever," Satoshi sighed, as Krad tried to get his unruly Tamer's hair to stay down. Satoshi batted furiously at the blonde's hand trying to keep him away. "Stop messing with my hair!"

"As you wish, Satoshi-sama."

"I know what I can make!" Daisuke remarked suddenly, before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. "I'll make you cheesy eggs."

Krad glanced down at Satoshi, the confusion apparent in his eyes. "What's a cheesy egg?" he inquired.

"Isn't it self-expiatory? Its scrambled eggs with cheese on top of them," Satoshi replied with a look of annoyance. "Or are you just that dense?"

"Satoshi-sama, I'm hurt."

"No, you're…" Satoshi began before being interrupted by a loud crashing noise followed by a, _I'm still living!_

"What a shame, he hasn't killed himself yet, stupid Niwa." Krad joked, earning himself a nasty glare from Satoshi. "Do not worry your pretty little head My Everything, I wouldn't hurt your precious little Niwa," he paused gazing at the blue haired boy, "not yet anyways."

Daisuke sighed as he re-entered the living room, a plate full of burnt offerings in hand. "Hope you don't mind burnt food, Hiwatari-kun," he said handing a plate full to Satoshi, who graciously accepted the plate before almost dropping it to the floor. Krad's free hand flew out in an instant, saving Daisuke's homemade breakfast from hitting the floor.

Krad smirked holding a fork full of food in front of Satoshi's face. "Open up," he commanded.

Satoshi wriggled up his nose in disgust, he could tell by the glint in Krad's eyes that he was enjoying his predicament far too much. "I may be unable to walk very well, Krad, but I'm fully capable of feeding myself," he growled turning his head away and ducking under the blankets again.

Krad shook his head pulling the blankets off of his Tamer. "You are too weak," he stated holding out the fork again. "Why not let me help you, Satoshi-sama?" Satoshi looked at Krad before reluctantly opening his mouth seeing as how there was no point to fighting the Hikari curse.

"Niwa let me put it to you this way, you make a better thief then a cook," Satoshi replied, nearly gagging on the horrible taste of the food, "but, thank you."

Daisuke pouted. "Is my cooking really that bad?" he asked, just as his mother walked in thumbing through a large spell book.

"Hikari, what was used to separate you from that _thing_?" Emiko inquired, as she found the page she was looking for. "If I don't have it I won't be able to put you back together again."

Satoshi sat in silence for a moment while he tried to remember. "The Dust of Seven Souls," he answered, as Daisuke took his plate, "all I remember is my father forcing it down my throat, but after that it's a blur."

Emiko nodded before asking. "Where is it, Satoshi?"

"Where ever my father was keeping me."

"Dark, go and steal it," Emiko commanded, Daisuke nodded before letting Dark take control of his body.

"I'm going with you, Dark," Satoshi stated, attempting to get off of Krad's lap only to almost fall flat on his face if it hadn't been for Krad grabbing a hold of him by the collar of his shirt.

"I forbid you to go, Satoshi-sama," Krad growled, while Satoshi used the blonde demon's arm to steady himself. "You are too injured."

Dark nodded. "For once I agree with him, Commander," he replied, glancing at the blue haired boy. "You should stay here and rest."

"I'm fine," Satoshi spat, annoyed that everyone was treating him like an invalid. "You'll need me with you anyways, especially after what Krad did to my father."

Dark let out a heavy sigh; he knew the Commander was right that the place would be swarming with cops. "Fine, you can come with, but if you pass out I'm not carrying you back," he remarked, eyeing the boy who flashed him a grateful smile.

111111111111111111111111

Kai: (cheers) After a lot of hard work, the chapter is finally done! (dances)

Satoshi: (glares) You drugged me!

Kai: (grins) and it was funny

Satoshi: that's beside the point

Kai: (huggles Acko and Tuski Fox) I love you guys! Thank you for all your hard work in helping me with this chapter! Merry Christmas Everyone!


	5. Krad VS Superglue

Chapter 5 Separation—Krad VS Superglue

By: Kai C.

Kai: (Grins) Yay, I FINALY got it done.

Krad: (blinks) What's..Superglue?

Satoshi: Something that the Niwa's should never let YOU play with!

Kai: Shut up, it makes comic relief.

Acko: And we like comic relief!

Satoshi: (points at Kai) No, she likes blood and gore.

Kai: That too.

Dark: Kai-chan doesn't own D.N.Angel. Please Read and Review.

111111111111111

Krad paced around the Niwa household looking for something to do, with Satoshi-sama and the Thief out looking for the Dust of Seven Souls it left the blonde haired demon with little to do but sit and worry.

"Oh, you must be Satoshi's other half, Krad," Kosuke remarked, stepping into the living room.

Krad turned to see a brown haired man staring at him. "Who are you?" he inquired icily, staring suspiciously at the new comer.

"I'm Daisuke's dad, Kosuke," Kosuke replied, smiling warmly at the blonde demon, "Nice to meet you."

"So you're the reason there's another Niwa in the world," Krad spat, picking up a small white tube off the coffee table by the couch.

Kosuke face faulted. "I guess you could say that," he replied, taking note of what was in Krad's hand, "Um…I wouldn't mess with that if I were you."

Krad gave a look of disgust as some of the clear gloop got onto his fingers. "Hold your tongue, Niwa," he growled, trying to wipe the sticky substance onto Emiko's couch only to get himself stuck. "What the hell is this stuff?"

Kosuke shook his head while trying to stifle a laugh. "Don't say I didn't tell you not to mess with that stuff," he stated matter of factly, poking his head into the basement door to call for his wife. "Emiko, we've got another problem!"

1111111111111111111111111

Dark smirked as he lifted up the yellow colored tape around the perimeter of the old mansion. "What a brilliant performance, Commander," he remarked, watching Satoshi limp towards him. The blue haired boy faltered slightly, but quickly regained his footing. Dark watched in amusement as Satoshi stopped and stood next to the thief. "You shouldn't be pushing yourself."

"Shut up," Satoshi growled, trying his best to hide the amount of pain he was in from Dark. "You would have had to do things the hard way if it wasn't for me."

Dark shrugged. "You took all the fun out of it for me, Hikari," he pouted.

Satoshi chose to ignore the thief's stupidity as he glanced around the room. The air was heavy with the stench of blood, making the blue haired boy feel as though he were going to throw up. Memories began to resurface as his eyes drifted to the chalk outlines of his father and Mio Hio. "No…not again," he mumbled, dropping painfully to his keens ripping out a few of his stitches in the process.

Dark whirled around when he heard the noise of Satoshi hitting the ground. "See, didn't I just get done saying how you shouldn't push yourself, but no…no one listens to the Phantom Thief….stubborn Hikari," he scolded, noticing the blood seeping through Satoshi's pant leg.

_Dark, you are aware that Krad would kill us if he heard you talking about Satoshi that way, right?_ Daisuke interjected.

"And what Kradums doesn't know, won't hurt us Dai," he stated, kneeling down to the Commander's level.

Satoshi tried weakly to pick himself off the floor, but with no success. "I have to find The Dust of Seven Souls," he whimpered, while Dark ripped off a piece of cloth from his outfit and tied it around Satoshi's bleeding leg. "I don't need your charity."

Dark smirked at the comment. "Is that what you think this is?" he inquired, moving some of the matted bangs away from Satoshi's face. "You don't accept kindness to well, do you Satoshi?"

Satoshi's face turned a shade of bright red as Dark finished bandaging him up. "What would you know about the subject, Dark?" he asked.

"Plenty, I bet you didn't know Dai-chan thinks you look pretty cute when you blush like that?" Dark asked, standing up while getting screamed at from inside his head.

_I DO NOT LOVE HIWATARI! _Daisuke screamed, while sending mental images of sharp, pointed object in Dark's general direction.

"Geez, calm down Dai," Dark commented. "Can't you take a joke?"

_Dark, now isn't the time to joke,_ Daisuke growled, _we have to find the Dust of Seven Souls so that we can put Satoshi and Krad back together._

"Yah, yah, I know," Dark replied, brushing some of the matted bangs out of Satoshi's face before getting up to explore the area for the artifact. "Hey Creepy boy, what's this Hikari work of art look like?"

Satoshi was silent for a moment before he snapped out of his trace and looked over at Dark. "The only thing I remember is it was sliver and there was a purplish liquid inside the vile," he stated, wincing as his breath came in short gasps.

"Right, sliver and purple," Dark repeated, picking through the blood covered objects strewn across Mr. Hiwatari's desk. After a few minutes of searching, the thief thought the he had discovered the missing object. "Satoshi is this it?" after a few minutes of the Hikari's silence, Dark glanced over to find Satoshi lying on the floor, unconscious again. "That little shit, he passes out on me again."

Daisuke sighed._ What did you expect, Dark?_ he asked. _Hiwatari-kun is still really weak."_

"I should just leave him."

"DARK!"

Dark rolled his eyes as he carefully picked Satoshi up, trying to be mindful of his injuries. "I was only kidding, Dai, calm down," he replied, spreading out his black wings as he prepared to take off. Satoshi whimpered as the cold night's wind blew through his hair making Dark sighed as he pulled the boy close trying to warm him. "I'll be so glad when this is over."

1111111111111111111111

"I demand that you fix this, Niwa women!" Krad yelled, struggling to get free of the sticky goop that held him to the couch.

Emiko growled, as much as she _hated_ the Hikari family she wasn't so cruel as to not help someone in need, but this was starting to wear on her last nerve. "What does it look like I'm doing, Hikari trash," she snapped, glaring at the blonde demon.

"I would watch your mouth, Niwa bitch, before I snap you in two," he snapped, deciding to take matters into his own hands and blast the arm of the couch effectively freeing himself of the sticky substance. "Problem solved."

"Why, you!" Emiko shrieked, attempting to lunge at Krad only to be held back by Kouske, "You ungrateful wretched Hikari!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important?" a voice stated from the doorway. The three figures in the room looked over to see Dark standing in the doorway with the unconscious Satoshi held close in his arms.

Krad frowned when his saw the stated his young tamer was in. "What did you do to him, thief?" he spat, gliding across the room in a fluid motion and ripping Satoshi from Dark's arms. Satoshi let out a whimper and began to fuss as he curled tight up against Krad's chest.

Dark rolled his eyes at Krad's over protectiveness. "Watch it Krad, or you'll end up hurting him even more," he scolded, as the blue haired boy kept whining, "Satoshi is far too weak to be pushing himself, but he can't seem to sit still"

_That's Hiwatari-kun for you, Dark_, Daisuke piped in.

Krad gave Dark one last look of contempt before turning his attention to Satoshi, trying to quiet his fussing. "Hush now, Satoshi-sama," he whispered into the teen's ear as he rocked the boy back and forth. After a few moments of rocking the boy and running his fingers through his hair, Satoshi began to calm down and drift into a peaceful slumber again.

"Emiko, please tell me you held up your end of the bargain," Dark inquired, looking from Krad to Satoshi then back to the Hikari curse once more, "because I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Emiko glared at her son as she picked up her spell book and motioned for everyone to move to the basement where the ritual would be preformed. "You have no idea," she said, "You're not the one who had your enemy stick themselves to the couch."

"So that's why half the couch arm is missing," Dark remarked, before cracking up, "Nice going, Krad!"

Krad shot him a dirty look while Satoshi grabbed a fist full of his shirt. "Hold your tongue, Dark!" he snapped, causing Satoshi to stir in his arms. "Satoshi-sama?"

"What's going on?" Satoshi questioned, his words slurring slightly as he tried to wake himself up. "Where am I?"

"You're safe My Everything, at the Niwa's house." Krad replied, propping the boy up on his shoulder so that he could better see what was going on around him. "What is this ritual that involves my Satoshi?"

Emiko sighed as she turned the book so that everyone could see. "It appears to be almost the same as the one that was used to separate you two," she explained, eyeing the Hiakris, "it says to bring the two that was once one the blood of each is needed to mix with the dust of separation."

Satoshi's expression turned fearful as he buried his face in Krad's shoulder. "No blood," he muttered, his body beginning to shake like a leaf. Krad scowled and pulled his tamer closer to him. "No more blood."

Emiko sighed as she placed the book on the table. "There's a glitch in the spell though," she said, walking over to Satoshi who flinched away from her. "I don't think it would be wise to perform the spell in the boy's condition, as much as I want them out of my house."

"We should do it and get it over with," Dark argued, "We can worry about the complications later."

Emiko sighed and turned to Krad. "I leave this up to you, Hikari curse," she stated, "since I already know Satoshi is going to be difficult about it."

Krad nodded and nudged Satoshi. "Satoshi-sama, it would be better to get this done with," he reasoned, trying to coax the boy into agreeing with him. "We will be fixed and then Niwa can go back to taking care of you." He gave a sadistic smile as he mentioned the word 'Niwa'

Satoshi nodded hesitantly before Krad placed him in the magic formation that Emiko had drawn on the floor. Dark knelt beside the Commander, unwrapping the bandage around his wrist before pulling out a knife and holding it to Satoshi's wrist. The blue haired pulled away from the thief instinctively only to be firmly held in place by Dark. "Hold still or you're going to making it worse, Satoshi," he scolded while he dug the weapon into his wrist. Satoshi let out a cry of pain as he watched the river of his blood run into the vial. Next Krad was told to slit his wrist as well and add his blood with his tamer's and the Hikari artifact. "Now, what, Emiko?" Dark asked, trying to keep Satoshi conscious.

"Make him drink it, Dark."

Dark nodded and placed the vial to Satoshi's lips. "Come on Creepy boy, open up for me," he said, forcing the teen's mouth open and making him swallow a mixture of his blood. A bright light began to engulf the boy as Emiko started to read from the spell book, while Satoshi's screams filled the room. After a few moments the light dissipated and Krad was nowhere to be seen, leaving Satoshi to pass out cold in Dark's lap. Dark smiled, running his fingers through the unconscious boy's hair.

"Clean him up and then put him to bed, Dark," Emiko stated, beginning to pick up the blood covered mess she had created, "he needs to rest." Dark nodded and left to fix up Satoshi.

111111111111111111

Kai: Wow, this is pretty good for writing at midnight thirty.

Satoshi: (rolls eyes) Midnight thirty, Kai?

Kai: (grins) I need sleep, shut up!

Satoshi: (shakes head) Please Read and review.


	6. Blood loss and brain cells

Kai: (cheers) YAY, more ramblings of Kai at 11:06!

Satoshi: (raises eyebrow) What happened to "midnight- 30"?

Kai: (sweat drops) Satoshi, you can't say midnight-30 when it isn't midnight 30! Duh!

Satoshi: (falls over anime style) Right…issues.

House: You do realize that it's physically impossible to lose more blood then is in your body, right?

Kai: (ignoring House) How about we do disclaimer instead?

House: (mock pouting) Oh sure, just ignore the cripple.

Kai: Say my disclaimer and we'll talk

House: (ponders)No clinic duty

Kai: Well…

House: Take it or leave it

Kai: (mutters) Spoiled rotten cripple…Fine.

House: (grin) Kai doesn't own this thing called D.N.Angel but feel free to read and review the crappy non-medically correct story.

Kai: (sticks out her tongue) You suck, let's just start the fic

Satoshi: (hides under a rock) You do that, I'm staying right here.

Kai: (rolls eyes) Chicken.

11111111111111

Dark sighed as he tucked the unconscious boy under the blue and white stripped sheets. Satoshi whimpered and snuggled into the sheets causing the thief to sigh again before sitting down on the couch, his head in his hands. "This is going to be a long night," he muttered, eyeing the sleeping boy.

_Hiwatari-kun is going to be okay now, right Dark?_ Daisuke's questioned echoed in the back of the thief's head.

"The kid is lucky to be alive," Dark replied, yawning. "Given enough time to rest, he should be back to his same old ice princess self in no time."

_Dark, he's badly injured and all you can is joke about it. _Daisuke snapped, frustrated with the thief.

"I'm not trying to poke fun Dai, I'm just trying to lighten the mood," Dark protested, while Satoshi fussed in his sleep. The thief let out a yawn before he ascended the stairs of his Tamer's bunk bed to check on his patient. Satoshi's bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead as he tossed in his sleep, apparently stuck in a nightmare. Dark rolled his eyes and brushed the matted bangs away, the comforting gesture seemed to calm the young tamer as he began to sleep peacefully again. "Hey Dai, you weren't planning on sleeping at all tonight, were you? Since I'm beginning to think Satoshi isn't going to let us."

_You're on your own with that one, Dark, goodnight._

Dark looked down at the blue haired boy who was snuggling against him. "I hate you, Daisuke, I hope you know that." He grumbled as he crawled next to Satoshi and leaned up against the wall. "Leaving me all alone with Creepy Boy."

_Krad wouldn't like it if he saw how close you were to his "precious Satoshi-sama" _Daisuke joked.

"Fuck Krad, I'm too tired to care," Dark mumbled falling into a light sleep, while inside Satoshi's head Krad was gagging to himself about the thought of ever having sex with the rotten Niwa thief.

11111111111111111111

The bright sunlight shined through the half blinded window of Daisuke's room causing Satoshi to whimper and wrinkle his nose in disgust of being woken up. The birds were chipping a happy little tune outside the window, which was good. Good because that meant he was still breathing, which meant he was still in the realm of the living. "Where am I?" Satoshi pondered out loud to himself, jumping slightly when he was given an answer to his question.

"Welcome back to the comfy accommodations of your boyfriend's room, curtsy of your personal nurse, Dark," a voice mocked as a mop of purple locks invaded Satoshi's personal space bubble, "Good morning, Sunshine."

Satoshi gave Dark a groggy glance as he tried to get his mind to focus. "How long have I been out?" he asked, though it came out more of a grabbled mess of words.

Dark gave the boy a confused glance as he attempted to decipher what he had just asked. "About a week, give or take," he replied when he finally figured out what the kid had asked. Satoshi nodded slowly trying to sit up. "Hey, take it easy, you may have slept a week but I'm still not letting you out of this bed yet."

Satoshi sighed, as much as he didn't want to agree with the thief he did kind of have a point. "Well, it's not like I can stay here forever," he muttered, eyes suddenly becoming very interested in the blankets he was wrapped in.

"You're right, you can't," a new voice stated, the two figure looked towards the door to find a very pissed off look Emiko standing in it. "Good to see your awake, now you can leave."

Dark frowned, shaking his head as he walked up to Daisuke's mother and drug her out by her arm. "Emiko, can I have a word with you?" he question, waiting till he thought he was out of Satoshi's hearing range to speak with her again. "What's with you? He's still too injured to go home with no one to watch him."

Emiko glared towards her son's room before turning her attention back to Dark. "I don't care, I don't like the Hikari being here," she stated, crossing her arms. "He's too unpredictable, Dark, he'll turn into Krad and all hell will break loose."

"Satoshi is too weak to do much of anything, Emiko," Dark assured, "Which leaves Krad in the same predicament"

"But he will…" Emiko began again before Dark cut her off.

"Don't worry about it," he stated, hugging her in reassurance, "Let me handle Satoshi and Krad, besides, they owe me." Sighing Dark watched Emiko leave down the stairs before he walked back into Daisuke's room to find Satoshi attempting to climb down the stairs to the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he caught the boy off guard causing him to lose his footing sending him tumbling to the floor in a heap.

Satoshi whimpered as he tried to sit up only to fall flat on his face again. "Bring me home," he demanded, growling in frustration at his own weakness.

Dark shook his head as he bent down to Satoshi's level, checking him over to make sure he hadn't reopened anything. "You can't go home just yet, Satoshi," he said, propping the boy up in his lap. Satoshi whimpered again and it took the phantom thief a second to realize that the boy has started to cry. Crystallized drops fell from his ice colored eyes making Dark's shirt wet.

"She doesn't trust me, not that I blame her," Satoshi finally remarked, though his voice wasn't louder then a whisper. "I want to go home."

Dark sighed, pulling the boy closer to his body. It felt awkward to the thief, but if it could make Satoshi feel a little more at ease then he guessed it was worth it. "Go to sleep, Satoshi," he commanded, keeping his tone as gentle as possible while he ran his fingers through Satoshi's hair. After a few tense minutes, Satoshi seemed to relax into Dark's grasp allowing the calming effect to take over him and wisk him away to dream land.

_Dark, are you really sure Hiwatari-kun will be okay?_ Daisuke questioned the worry apparent once again.

Dark didn't answer his tamer right away as he stared at the sleeping child in his lap. "I really don't know anymore, Daisuke," he replied, after the long silence. "His mind seems to be in a very fragile state after everything that's happened in the past few days and with no one to really look out for him; I don't know what will happen." The Phantom Thief sat there for along while just watching the young Hikari sleep, he didn't have the heart to pick him and pick him up and put him back into Daisuke's bed especially with him sleeping so soundly. Dark was just drifting off when he heard a familiar whimpering noise and he stared down to see golden eyes glancing up at him.

"Hello Dark," Krad greeted, catching the thief completely off guard by the demon's sudden change in character.

Dark growled as he stared at the Hikari's curse, trying to fight the urge to push him off of his lap. Logic finally winning over hatred as he knew it would only further harm Satoshi. "What do you want, Krad?" he inquired, his tone more harsh then he meant it to be. "Satoshi doesn't need you stealing his energy."

Krad glared at Dark for the comment, but chose to remain still. "Do not speak to me about what is good for Satoshi-sama," he spat, "I mean him no harm I was actually going to thank you, but perhaps I've changed my mind."

"You what?" Dark repeated, puzzled. "You're going to thank me…I'm beginning to think Satoshi's blood loss is starting to effect you, Krad."

"The object you seek is in the place where Satoshi-sama was being held," Krad remarked, his eyes closing as if in thought. "I hid it before I killed that bastard."

Dark grinned. "Well that's mighty thoughtful of you to tell me where it is," he stated as Krad turned his head to stare out the window. "What's the catch?"

"No catch; consider it payment for you helping us."

"Works for me, while the Commander's away the thief will play," Dark remarked, the playful grin returning to his face.

Krad stared at him for a moment before speaking again. "And one other thing," he said, his voice this time taking its usual deadly tone. "No harm must come to Satoshi-sama, if one hair is out of place again I will personally see to it that I gouge out your eyes so that the Wing Master may never look at precious Satoshi-sama again," with that the blonde angel disappeared into the depths of the Hikari's mind and Satoshi reappeared in Dark's lap once again, still sound asleep.

"This is turning out to be a full time job," Dark complained to know one in particular as he placed the blue haired boy back in Daisuke's bed before taking off into the night sky. "Krad's going to owe me a little more then a crappy mirror if he expects me to keep Creepy Boy out of trouble.

11111111111111111111

Kai: (sighs) Awww I missed mid-night 30 again Since it's 12:45am

House: Has anyone ever told you that you have some SERIOUS issues?

Kai: (tries to count on fingers) Yeah lots a people, but I didn't listen

House: …..

Satoshi: I like that chapter.

Kai: (raise eyebrow) That surprises me, Satoshi-sama

Satoshi: Why? I got to sleep through most of it

Kai: (falls over anime style) I give up, please read and review!


End file.
